


Fireflies

by cloudy_skies



Series: The Fox Bride [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Firefly viewing, Friendship/Love, Gen, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Kitsune, M/M, Nine tailed fox Yuuri, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pets, Slice of Life, Youkai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 01:24:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13987437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudy_skies/pseuds/cloudy_skies
Summary: After being kicked off the ice by Victor for dropping one too many F-bombs, Yuri finds solace in Yuuri's company.





	Fireflies

**Author's Note:**

> I don't typically publicize my art tumblr but considering this was written in accompany to the piece I worked on for the Heartbeats Charity Zine, I don't mind putting the link here for those of you who may be curious.
> 
> http://homra-kid.tumblr.com/post/171879455433/todays-the-day-here-is-the-full-version-of-my
> 
> I also have a much longer story planned for this alternate universe, so definitely keep a look out for it in the future. Thank you and enjoy!
> 
> edited as of 7/6/18

Victor's training regimen was positively brutal compared to last years. Since entering the senior division at fifteen and taking gold at his first Grand Prix competition, the bar for Yuri was set even higher than before with even greater expectations.

Yuri's break after the season had been well deserved and being thrown into training was expected when that said break reached its end. And yet, Yuri couldn't help but feel like everything revolving around skating was becoming pure torture. He was talented, he had the potential to be something even greater than Victor Nikiforov, however his motivation was on the decline. His lack of interest was apparent to just about everyone around him and it pissed Victor off to no end.

Today was no different from the rest if not worse. Blame it on falling multiple times on his ass or the new kids taking up his part of the ice for Yuri's poor attitude. That or just bad luck for getting kicked off the ice by the legend himself for dropping one too many F-bombs within the last three hours. Whatever the case, it didn't take very long for Yuri to think of his punishment as an opportunity. Yuri didn't care that he showed little to no passion for the new choreograph Victor made for him. The old man could suck it along with Otabek for scolding him on the matter. It'd been so long since he last saw Yuuri and there was no way Yuri intended to waste his chance as he ran down the road from Hasetsu Ice Castle to the woods. The consequences be damned.

Yuri’s sudden appearance at the fox’s shrine had certainly surprised Yuuri but the nine tailed fox instantly became excited by his company. His fox servants were also delighted by the visit and happily prepared tea and snacks for the pair to enjoy on the porch.

"It feels like it's been forever since the last time I was here!" Yuri exclaimed before settling himself down next to Yuuri. As soon as he crossed his legs and laid his head against the fox's shoulder, Yuri hummed contently as he felt several long fluffy tails curl around him. Yuuri's warmth quickly enveloped him, shielding him from the chilling summer air and Yuri took comfort in that. 

The last few months had been difficult for the both of them. For Yuri, there was training, competition and home school with little free time to spend in between. Yuuri on the other hand wasn't as overwhelmed per se and yet with the amount of time he did have, there was nothing he could spend it on besides waiting until he could see Yuri again. It was a cycle. Their lives were no longer as simple as it used to be. Yuri yearned for the carefree days when he was still a child—able to run free and do as he pleased with Yuuri, Potya and the kitsune's as his companions. He never failed to mention it either and it made Yuuri’s heart clench tightly each and every time because he missed them too.

"I missed this..." Yuuri turned to look down at the teen. "I missed you..." He added, his voice sounding weak.

Yuuri's sadness was as plain as day. He'd been doing that a lot lately but Yuri understood because Victor had been complaining about the exact same problem he himself was experiencing. "I missed you too." Yuri replied, nuzzling against his shoulder. "Hey, I'm here now and that's what matters." He pointed out before tugging on Yuuri's sleeve. "Hold me close." He demanded shyly.

Yuri always wore an expression akin to fire. It burned in his eyes even now as Yuuri nodded his head and quickly pulled him into his chest without a second thought. He buried his face into the other's blond hair, the scent of Yuri's shampoo with a hint of sweat tickling his nose.

Still curled in Yuri's lap, Potya gave a meow in protest from the sudden movement. The feline was squeezed between them and gave Yuuri what looked to be a glare. The fox laughed nervously, loosening his hold enough to give the cat some breathing room. Unfortunately, his actions seemed to displease Yuri and the blond too was looking up at him with narrowed eyes. With two pairs of eyes judging him, Yuuri felt the heat rise to his cheeks.

"I said hold me close not let me go." Yuri commented with a pout, his brows furrowing.

Yuuri whined softly in reply. "Potya was uncomfortable and I don't like being scratched if I can help it."

"Does he really look that dangerous to you?" Yuri asked, lifting up the said feline and pushing him into Yuuri’s space.

The two stared at each other, face to face and much too close for either ones liking. It was obvious to Yuuri that Potya only tolerated him for Yuri's sake, and although he never mentioned it, the fox had a feeling that deep down, the cat held some degree of disdain for him. The longer their eyes laid on one another, the more tensions began to rise. Neither one tried to hide the way their tails began to flick around with nervousness. It was only when Potya released a throaty yet long meow did Yuri finally take him back into his arms and Yuuri breathed a sigh of relief.

"Okay, maybe he's a little feisty I will admit but you're technically a fox so I assume he's just threatened by your presence." Yuri tried to reason.

"Animals are more sensitive to youkai than humans." Yuuri explained with a forced laughed. "Potya is only putting up with me for your sake if anything."

“My Potya knows me better than anyone else.” Yuri pressed their noses together and the feline meowed in agreement. “That’s why he’s here, because he knew I would come here instead of going straight home.”

“He is certainly clever.” Yuuri agreed, recalling earlier how Potya mysteriously appeared before Yuri’s arrival. 

“Yuuri! Yuuri! Yuuri!” Three kits bounded towards him in a flurry before launching themselves into his lap. 

“Are you going to ask Yurio to see the fireflies?”

“Okaa-san said they’re going to dance tonight!”

“It’s a full moon!”

“It’ll be romantic!”

“Loop, Lutz, Axel!” Yuuri exclaimed—his head spinning from the sudden barrage of energy the triples were emitting. He had planned to ask Yuri to watch the fireflies, he really did but it seemed as though his plans of being subtle on the matter had backfired and Yuuri whipped his head around, his face burning with embarrassment now.

To his horror, Yuri appeared amused; already smirking at him and Potya stared dully at him, unimpressed. “A romantic firefly viewing, huh?”

Yuuri’s face fell into his hands, as if to hide the humiliation on his face. “I was going to ask you…” He said with a whine. “I really was…”

“Uh oh, it looks like we've ruined the surprise.” Loop whispered to her sisters, the other two nodding their heads in agreement. 

“Well, it doesn’t matter now.” Yuri laughed. “But, I accept.”

“Huh!” Yuuri looked up at him, the triplets gasping in front of him as they watched the scene unfold. “Really?! You’ll watch the fireflies with me?!”

“Of course, it’s not like I have anything better to do with my time.” Yuri replied, scratching Potya behind the ear. “And I want to spend time with you as much as I can.” He added with a mumble as he lifted Potya closer to his face to hide the growing blush in his cheeks.

Yuuri’s heart swelled at his reply and although apart of him wanted to point out the other’s unexpected shyness, the fox chose to keep that little detail to himself if only to protect Yuri’s dignity.

  
x  


Yuri was no child, or so he liked to proclaim to everyone around him but it was difficult when Yuuri was several centuries older and just about everything around him was young in comparison to his existence. Yuri used to complain about being handled delicately but since spending time together had become a luxury due to the lack of available time on Yuri’s part—he didn’t protest when Yuuri carried him and Potya through the forest. The fox wanted his companion to feel as comfortable as possible and Yuri didn’t have the heart to stop him from doing what he wanted. It reminded Yuri of when he first came to the shrine. Whenever Yuri tripped over rocks or his own feet from playing—he usually injured himself in the process. Yuuri typically carried him back home but not before visiting Minako sensei for healing so that Victor couldn’t question how he got hurt.

Yuri easily settled into Yuuri’s arms and as the fox led the way into the thicket, he became breathless at the sight of the twinkling lights flickering to life around them. Yuuri no sooner, found them a spot a top of a fallen tree. It looked strong, and he carefully placed Yuri on top of it before sitting down next to him. Yuri bounced on the trunk several times, just to make sure—only stopping when Yuuri gave him a stern look which he returned by sticking his tongue out at him.

The glow of the fireflies grew steadily around them the longer they sat. Yuri swore they were migrating towards them if anything and before he knew it, they were surrounded. He didn’t hide the look of amazement he wore either and Yuuri took pleasure in seeing the familiar look of childlike wonder.

“When I was little, it felt magical.” Yuri began to say. “That feeling hasn’t changed but it also feels different somehow...” He tried explain, his words trailing as his voice became a whisper.

“Different?” Yuuri commented, curious now. “How so?”

Potya batted at a nearby firefly. It looked like he wanted to jump out of Yuri’s arms and pounce into the flurry of lights around their feet, but the blond prevented him from doing so by snuggling closer to the cat. Potya didn’t protest, surprisingly enough and he allowed his master to do as he pleased—although he did meow begrudgingly from having his fun cut short. 

“It’s hard to describe, okay?” From the looks of it, that seemed to be all that Yuri was willing to share. 

Yuuri wanted to pry but he also didn’t want to push the blond either so he let it be. 

Silence settled upon them and at some point, Yuuri draped his cape around Yuri’s form to keep him warm from the night air. Time was lost on them and eventually, Yuri fell asleep against Yuuri’s side—lulled by the sound of nature and having Yuuri’s presence next to him.

  
x  


The sound of his alarm clock quite literally shocked Yuri from his sleep and he bolted straight up from his futon with a scream. Potya scrambled with a yowl, jumping into the air but as soon as he landed on all four paws he turned around to give the blond a long and drawn out meow in annoyance at having been woken up along with him. After staring into space a few seconds longer, Yuri cursed under his breath before falling backwards onto his back; his limbs spreading out like a starfish.

Yuri didn’t question how he got back into his room during the middle of the night—it didn’t really surprise him anymore. Yuuri had been sneaking him back home ever since he was a child and Yuri had taken to keeping his window unlocked if only to make it easier for the fox.

Some days, Yuri couldn’t help himself from questioning if his time with Yuuri was in fact a dream, even now but seeing as he still had Yuuri’s cape in his possession, he knew immediately that it wasn’t the case. 

Yesterday hadn’t been a dream. None of it was and those thoughts brought him a sense of peace and joy that he couldn’t very well describe. “It wasn’t a dream…” Yuri smiled, his fingers playing with the red cord around his front.


End file.
